infected
by Austindean1998
Summary: can being a zombie be fun? lets find out


I was walking down the hall off Jefferson public high school when I was hit in the head from behind and I feel people kicking me in the ribs and head. After they get bored cause

I play dead and they take my money for lunch and they spit on me, I slowly get up and I pick up my ruck sack and go to first period. I go to my seat in the back and I take out

my note book. 'Why just why?' I try to focus but I just can't im in the eleventh grade and algebra is really fucking hard the numbers and letters race around the page. I copy

Spencer's notes and I head to second period. Animal Science I read the door label, I open the door and I see a blonde lady with blue eyes and for some reason cowboy boots.

"High Miss Hurt my name is Austin. I was switched from Chemistry." "High Austin, you get one animal to raise during the year so talk to me after class." The class went by

pretty quickly there is rabbits, a chinchilla, a gecko, and a ferret named Friday. I told Miss Hurt that I would like to raise a bearded dragon. Then I run like a demon hell bent for

election to my third period class English with Mr. Strucken. "Today students we are reading Of mice and men, Ah mister Dean please tell the class the importance of George

shooting Lennie in the end." I stand up and I say "George shoots Lennie to save him from the lynch mobs furry and it portrays how the nineteen thirties left most of the United

States of America in the lurch during the great depression and it also shows the way of treating people with mental problems was like at the time." "Very good Mr. Dean you can

take your seat." The rest of the class fly's by as well and next is gym class with Coach Nocks. In the locker room the Jocks gang up on me and I get a couple of fractured ribs

and a smashed hand. I step out onto the gym floor and I see my friends Jerrico, Jason, Dakota, Gerald standing next to the air conditioner. I run over to them and say high then

Coach blows his whistle and we go up the stairs to the indoor track and we run laps then we play capture the flag. Me and my friends and a few other people are on my side

while Michael, Kevin, Nick, and Ray and the rest of the jocks are on the opposing team. When the game is over I see my friends leave out a fire escape door I fallow them and

the next thing I remember I being hit over the head and every thing goes black.

I wake up on a grassy base of a hill. I look up at the hill and I see a solitary pine tree. I slowly get up and I hear a monstrous roar and I see a large black dog the size

of a dump truck glaring at me with evil red eyes. I look around for a weapon and I see something sticking out of the ground. I pick up a black rectangle with some

shiny metal on it then I realize what it is 'What is a switchblade doing here?' but pushing that thought out of my head I activate it and it become a single edged

blade about five feet long and a inch thick. I jump back as the hell hound pounces at me. It bites me in the bicep and I start to bleed heavily "You want some ya over

grown Poodle come and get some!" It jumps at me but I slide under its attack and I stab it in the ribs. "Off with your head!" I scream as I slice its head off. I pick up

a black pelt off the ground and I shake the gold dust off it and walk towards the hill. It turns out that me and my friends are demigods. Jerrico White legacy of

Triton, Jason Boshane son of Hermes, Dakota Shadd son of Dionysus and Gerald Smith legacy of Hercules. After a child of Apollo fixes my arm I thank him and I

go to the dock next to the Poseidon cabin. I sit down on the edge and I say "Oh great Poseidon I beseech you." Then the water infront of the docks boils and rises

into the air and a man wearing a Hawaiian shirt and blue jeans forms next to me "What can I do for ya me boy?" he says concern showing in his features. "Im all

alone and im so weak how do I be strong like you?" "Here" He said as he hands me a book. Then he hugs me and goes back into the water. I walk around camp till a

mummy lady sands infront of me. In a raspy voice it called out "The son of none will answer the call, to beast or man the quest will not fall, but the dark king will

soon rule them all, a cautionary tale to thee don't travel in a party of three." Then she collapses in a heap on the ground. I go to the arena to train and I find a girl

with brown hair that ends at her mid back, she is wearing a red t-shirt blue jeans and red converse shoes she is holding a spear fighting six guys which I guess are her

brothers. She takes them out in only a few minutes. "Will any one else challenge me!" I walk up and salute her "Austin Dean unclaimed accepts your challenge." I

say as I bow to her, I guess I caught her off guard because I see e tiniest hint of blush dust her cheeks. I pull out my switchblade and I flick the blade out and it

transforms into "Fang!" (Fang) and silver armor shimmers into existence on me. She stabs at me with her spear but I deflect it and I cut her arm and I back flip

away from her she stabs me in the gut. I cough up blood and I see she gets all worried but there is a flash of light and Apollo appears next to me, his hand glows and

he heals my wound.


End file.
